


Twinkie Filling

by peachwentz



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Fat Mac, Fat Shaming, Feeding, Food, Homophobic Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Religious Guilt, Rimming, Snowballing, Stuffing, Verbal Humiliation, anyways this is gay, it's like lightly homophobic...kinda not rly, kind of, pls enjoy anyways even tho this is a MESS, sorry - Freeform, this is bad i'm truly sorry, why am i putting so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwentz/pseuds/peachwentz
Summary: “Why? You eat on the couch all the time,” Mac mumbled, pouting his bottom lip and staring at Dennis, who was standing just over the kitchen threshold. “You're just mad ‘cause it gets your dick hard.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this pretty rushed and on my phone, apologies in advance for any typos or spelling errors! i rly enjoyed writing this, even though i had initially intended for the feeding element to be stronger. either way, enjoy! feel free to bug me or say hello on tumblr, on either my main blog, or sunny sideblog:
> 
> \- vampirepete.tumblr.com
> 
> \- fuzzymac.tumblr.com
> 
> feedback, comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism are welcome and encouraged!

**7:00 pm**

**On a Sunday**

**Philadelphia, PA**

 

Dennis grimaced at Mac. He was sitting on the couch, on  _ Dennis’s _ couch, stuffing his fat, unshaven face with chips and with chocolate ice cream. He was in a  _ common area  _ and was  _ forcing _ Dennis to watch him gorge himself on junk. 

 

“Dude, have some goddamn dignity and go in your room,” Dennis complained.

 

Mac, however, didn't actually seem to care. He was wearing another button-up with boxy sleeves, which seemed to be the only things he wore recently. At least, Dennis thought to himself, it wasn't a Hawaiian print shirt. 

 

There were chip crumbs in his beard, and he seemed totally content to stay on the couch, alternating between handfuls of potato chips, heaping spoonfuls of ice cream, and a mixture of both at once. 

 

“Why? You eat on the couch all the time,” Mac mumbled, pouting his bottom lip and staring at Dennis, who was standing just over the kitchen threshold. “You're just mad ‘cause it gets your dick hard.”

 

Dennis stiffened, and his jaw tightened up, and he could be seen visibility fidgeting. Mac wasn't wrong. It was one of their darker interludes, the way Dennis secretly got off on force feeding Mac, on watching him eat and feeling how soft all his fat had made him. He was still ridiculously muscular, and his extra fifty or so pounds just sort of sat right on top of it. Dennis cleared his throat, then set his beer down on the table.

 

“Don’t fucking mock me like that.”

 

Mac smirked and shoved more chips in his mouth. “Why?” He asked through his mouthful. “It's true.”

 

“Goddammit. God  _ dammit!  _ You fat asshole,” Dennis snorted, on a tirade through the kitchen, grabbing the box of Twinkies from the cupboard, the bag of cheesy popcorn, the leftover Chinese food in the fridge. 

 

Mac smirked. He knew exactly what was coming. It was sort of amusing to him, the way Dennis went back and forth between loving and hating him being fat. Mac didn't mind. 

 

The first time that Dennis had discovered he liked feeding him, was at Paddy’s. The bar was totally empty, the soda gun was clogged, and when he walked in, it was only Mac behind the bar with Charlie in the bathroom trying to tend the Yuck Puddle that seemingly had a mind of its own, with Dee and Frank yelling and arguing in the back about how to unclog the soda gun. 

 

Dennis had brought Italian food from the new bistro that had opened up, and he caught it right on the tail side of closing. His shrimp and linguine and white wine were truly calling his name from inside the brown paper bag.

 

“Hey, man. What's up?” Mac had asked him.

 

Dennis, knowing his fat friend would want in on whatever he had in his bag, grunted, then waved it off. “Oh uh, just...Just coming by. Picked up...Picked up dinner. I’m sure you've already eaten.”

 

Mac stared at Dennis taking his seat, then raised his eyebrows. “I haven't,” He’d said.

 

Dennis, not at all wanting to share any of his  _ refined _ food with such an absolute  _ heathen _ , sighed and shook his head. “Okay, okay, whatever. You can have like,  _ a  _ bite. One. This stuff is special, okay? It’s good,” He said, sounding up on his high-horse, as per usual. 

 

Even though Mac was a generally picky eater, he would've done anything Dennis told him or suggested of him, even eating prawn and salad when he  _ definitely  _ just wanted French fries. Grinning, he walked around the other side of the bar, then took his seat next to his roommate. Dennis had twirled some pasta around the tines of his fork, speared a shrimp on the end, then fed it quickly to Mac. It was just meant to be quick, it was meant to be  _ once. _

 

But it didn't happen just once. It kept happening. Dennis would bring home McDonald’s, he would run down to the Wawa on the corner for pretzels and for chips and hot dogs and cans of sweet tea. He wouldn't admit it, but part of him  _ liked  _ feeding Mac. He liked enabling his friend. It made him feel like he was in control, like he had power and could manipulate Mac.

 

Mac, on the receiving end, didn't really care about the weird fantasies and sexual gratifications on Dennis’s side of it, more so just that he was getting fed, and not being ridiculed or shit on for it. Especially by Dennis.

 

When the older of the two had made it back to the couch, Dennis sat down next to Mac, and stared at him. His expression didn't have much emotion, just a cold, twisted variation of his normal resting bitch face. Mac slowly raised another spoonful of ice cream to his lips.

 

Dennis opened a Twinkie, and he ran a hand through Mac’s hair, separating the gelled pieces and rucking them up so that they were softer, fluffier even, around his face. “You want a bite?” He cooed teasingly, pulling suddenly on Mac’s hair, which made him gasp.

 

“Uh-huh,” Mac said, still chewing, but opening his mouth to try and lean toward the Twinkie. 

 

“Are you still hungry?” Dennis asked.

 

The answer was truthfully no, Mac was sort of just eating because he was a) bored, and b) because there were ice cream and chips available to him. Despite that, he nodded.

 

Dennis smirked, and he slowly fed a small bite of the Twinkie to Mac, loosening the hand in his hair so that it fell back to the nape of his neck, where he squeezed softly. Mac whined quietly.

 

Again, Dennis fed his roommate another bite of the soft, delicate yellow cake, watching his lips smack and his tongue follow behind his teeth to wipe away any excess filling. There was already some of it that had made it into his beard, which to a degree, disgusted Dennis.

 

Mac was obviously enjoying himself. He had both hands folded over his stomach, and his soft brown eyes were eyeing Dennis the whole time. He finished one Twinkie, and Dennis leaned into his neck, kissing the skin while carding his fingers through Mac’s hair.

 

“Are you still hungry?”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

The second Twinkie went faster, and Dennis pushed it more aggressively into Mac’s mouth, watching him struggle to fit it all into puffy chipmunk cheeks. His lips smacked, and Dennis firmly grabbed his jaw betwixt his thumb and index finger, squeezing the bone and pressing into the pudgy skin.

 

“Chew it. Swallow it,” He demanded, and Mac did as he was told, watching Dennis feed him pieces of popcorn, chewing them obligingly. Dennis’s hand had wandered to Mac’s thighs, thicker than they were that time three months ago, squeezing them. Mac whimpered, letting a bit of popcorn fall out of his mouth by accident.

 

Mac couldn't help it when he started to feel himself getting hard. It wasn't the food, it was Dennis. His words, his touch, his glazed stare that left Mac feeling so powerless and helpless. 

 

Every time after that, when Mac would take a bite, he would whimper. Dennis was squeezing his thighs, touching his stomach, kissing his neck, touching his hair and gripping his jaw aggressively. Mac just laid there, pliant, not trying to touch back.

 

The third Twinkie made Mac grimace just in the slightest, but before he was even finished chewing, their mouths were together, and Dennis was licking the filling from his mouth, feeling his throat move while he swallowed it. 

 

“Come on. Take your clothes off.”

 

It was a bit more blunt than Dennis usually was, but Mac wasn't going to complain, especially with the eager hard-on in his pants.

 

“Please?” Mac wheezed, although he wasn't really sure what he was asking for, or if it was really a question at all. He didn't have to know, because Dennis already did.

 

His hands were quick, not at all steady, and when Dennis had gotten Mac’s belt undone, he left his roommate to do the rest. He whimpered, crawling out of his jeans and squeezing his cock through his boxers. 

 

“Does your stomach hurt?” Dennis asked, pushing Mac’s hand away to clench his fingers around his cock. A moan caught in the back of his throat, and Mac gave a weak, dubious nod. “Kinda,” He mumbled in response.

 

Dennis couldn't wait to get him naked. Heavy and just the right amount of hairy. He thought it was gross, sure, but fucking him was completely different than when he was 160 pounds, going to the gym three days a week. 

 

“Oh, come on, you're not full already, are you?” Dennis snorted, laughing sort of condescending at Mac. He stood up, pushed his Chinos to his ankles, and forced Mac’s head against his crotch. It was the perfect height, with Mac still sitting down. “You saved room,” He said, more like a command than a suggestion. 

 

Mac moaned, and he stared up at Dennis, mouthing blindly at the outline of his erection through the fabric of his boxers. “God, you're pathetic. You're just...You’re just  _ desperate _ for cock, aren't you, Mac? I've always known you were gay,” He choked out, smirking and shoving Mac’s head harder against him, soaking in the weak moan it elicited.

 

Mac was breathing harder, and even though his hips weren't touching anything, he thrusted forward, panting quietly. “F-Feed me,” He groaned, which made Dennis smirk again. “Tsk tsk,” He chided, pushing his boxers down so his cock rested against Mac’s tilted face. “Go on. Eat it, you fat fuck. I know you want to. I know you  _ want  _ to taste it.” 

 

There was no need to tell Mac twice, because as soon as Dennis told him what to do, his mouth was open, and he sloppily sucked the older man’s hard-on into his mouth, moaning and bobbing his head and making quite a spectacle of himself. 

 

Dennis groaned, watching Mac for a moment before starting to rock his hips, biting his lip and closing his eyes. “Suck that cock,” He said sternly, and again, Mac whimpered, bobbing his head and grabbing at Dennis’s thighs, making a fool of himself trying to fuck his own face.

 

His erection was hot and heavy against Mac’s tongue, and the tip was scorching the back of his throat. He moaned around Dennis’s cock, and gagged a bit when Den thrusted into his mouth, watching his cock slide between Mac’s hot, stretched lips.

 

“Mm, you take it, y-you suck all of it,” Dennis told him, pulling out of Mac’s mouth for a moment to slap his wet member against the other man’s face, which made him blush and pant and open his mouth to try and get another taste. 

 

Dennis was well aware that if they kept up like that, he would blow his load before ever getting to fuck Mac, before getting to fuck him hard and deep and watch him moan and blush and his mouth hang open like an unmanned marionette. “Get on your knees on the floor, turn around on your elbows,” He ordered, and the minute Mac was facing away from him, kneeling with his arms resting over the couch, Dennis made a twisted face of pleasure and mouthed,  _ ‘Fuck’ _ to himself.

 

Dark hair ran across Mac’s thighs, and he whined, pushing his hips forward to try and have the couch rub against his cock, to which Dennis immediately noticed. He jerked Mac’s head back by his hair, then smacked one of his fat, meaty thighs – hard. That made Mac whimper, too. “Knock it off, you're  _ embarrassing  _ yourself,” Dennis sneered.

 

There were small bottles of lube stashed in various places around the apartment, some in Dennis’s bedroom, some in Mac’s, one in the kitchen, one stuffed between the couch cushions. He reached to the side of Mac’s shoulder, which was still covered by his shirt, and fished out the small squeeze bottle of KY jelly. “You want me to fuck you? Don't even bother answering. I already know you’d say yes. You know what,  _ faggot?  _ You’d let anyone fuck you, I think. Charlie? Cricket? Did Carmen ever fuck you?” Dennis sneered.

 

Mac was whining and trying to hide his face in the couch cushions, and Dennis smirked. He was proud of himself. He removed his own shirt, slicked up two fingers, and pushed both into Mac at once.

 

“God, you're so tight. How’d you manage that,  _ whore?  _ I’d’ve figured your pussy was loose by now,” Dennis rambled, loving the way Mac was moaning and whining and pressing his ass back hard on Den’s fingers.

 

“I-I want three,” Mac panted, and instantly, Dennis shoved a third finger into him, making the younger one moan pitifully.

 

“I’m not even gonna wear a condom when I fuck you. Why should I? You say you hate them. You say it’s because you're Catholic, but really, it’s because you like feeling come in you. Isn't that right?” Dennis demanded.

 

Mac couldn't even really answer, he was flushed beet red, hiding his face and twitching while Den fucked him with his fingers. “O-Oh my God,” He moaned, tilting his head to gasp for breath. 

 

It was so satisfying, seeing Mac writhe and squirm and moan, and Dennis’s cock was so hard he was starting to leak. He pulled his fingers from Mac’s body, causing him to mewl and give a soft whine at the loss of the digits in him. “I’m going to fuck you, now,” He said, sounding so clinical, but so controlling. His voice was so cool and collected. It made Mac feel weak, totally at Den’s mercy.

 

Dennis groaned when he squeezed his cock, when he coated it in cool, sticky lube, when he pressed the tip against Mac’s ass. Dennis grabbed a handful of his backside, digging his fingers into the pale skin the sun never saw, squeezing hard enough for his nails to press into him. “Oh  _ fuck _ ,” He gasped, easing into Mac, making him yowl and moan, trying immediately to push back and forcefully impale himself. 

 

The older man snorted, and slapped Mac’s ass rather aggressively. “Stop it,  _ slut _ . Are all fat guys so desperate and easy?” Dennis asked degradingly, smirking when he thruster quickly, filling Mac up with his dick. He could feel Mac’s heartbeat in the twitching muscle hugging his cock, and he couldn't suppress the moan in his throat, even though he wanted so badly to just seem in control.

 

“Shit, dude. I-I love fucking your fat pussy, seeing you jiggle and squirm around. I-I know you love it, too,” Dennis moaned, starting to move his hips, fucking Mac steadily. “Mm, fuck, take that cock in you,” He said aloud. 

 

Mac was moaning like Den’s cock was his saving grace and immortalizing salvation, and he keeled forward, suffocating himself in the couch cushion. “O-Oh my God, D-Dennis,” He moaned weakly, voice soft and broken. “Harder,” Mac groaned, voice cracking deliciously.

 

That was really all the incentive Dennis needed, and he thrusted harder, faster, watching Mac pitch forward every time their hips smacked together, watching his thighs and fat stomach jiggle. Mac’s face was flush, and his hair was a mess, slightly sweaty and soft, hanging around his face. “Harder,  _ harder, _ ” He sobbed, and Dennis moaned aloud, panting quietly while his hips slammed against Mac, angling himself to find his prostate.

 

The second he hit it, Mac keened against the couch, letting out a high-pitched, desperate noise that Dennis had never heard. Den cackled, biting his lip and grabbing hard at Mac’s hair, holding his head up at a tilted angle. “Feels so good,” He cried out, and Dennis pulled out almost completely before sinking entirely back in, all at once.

 

Mac was getting close. He was panting and trying desperately to force himself down on Dennis’s cock to make him go deeper. “God, you– y-you fucking  _ cockslut, _ ” Dennis groaned, jerking Mac’s head around to the side as far as it would go to shove two fingers into his mouth, which made Mac moan and immediately start to suck them.

 

“I-I wanna come,” Mac moaned, spitting out Dennis’s fingers. His voice was rough, and his tone was desperate. “Do you?” Dennis teased, groaning and rolling his hips, reveling in the sound of slapping, sweaty skin. 

 

He hadn’t planned on it, but God, Mac was so tight and he felt so good, and it wasn't long after that Dennis was raking his nails down Mac’s back, chanting, “I-I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come in you and y-you’re gonna  _ beg _ for a taste,” He panted, thrusts becoming sloppy, hairline sweaty, and the hand gripping Mac’s fat hip starting to falter and lose its vice grip. 

 

Dennis shouted when he came, whimpering out a high-pitched sound, rolling his hips to push as deep as possible into Mac, his balls hitting his roommate every time he bottomed out. “Holy shit,” He panted, patting Mac’s ass cheek. 

 

Immediately, Mac was rocking back on Dennis’s softening cock, gurgling,  _ “Letmetaste,”  _ that was barely even coherent.

 

“You wanna taste it, baby? Look at that. The fat little Catholic boy likes eating Twinkies  _ and  _ come,”

Dennis laughed, breathing heavily when he pulled his dick out of Mac. He pushed the other man’s ass cheeks apart, smirking at the thick, white come that dribbled out, and immediately, Dennis was sucking a mouthful of it into his mouth, groaning and letting his tongue delve inside Mac just to listen to the obscene sounds that trickled from his mouth.

 

The whole time, Mac had never stopped twitching, and Dennis jerked his head back, tilting his own neck to meet Mac’s lips and push a mouthful of spunk from his own to his roommates. Mac instantly moaned, smacking his lips together and swallowing eagerly, and Dennis wiped his mouth, kneeling down behind Mac.

 

“I’m gonna eat you out, eat your swollen pussy and taste all that come you love having in you,” Dennis announced, pressing his face between Mac’s cheeks and flattening his tongue against his puffy muscle, teasing the tip against the rim.

 

Mac pitched forward and let out a guttural moan, gasping like he couldn't catch a single breath of air, reaching a hand back around to take a fistful of Den’s hair and rock his hips back against his face.

 

“D-Dennis,” Mac panted, cock leaking and twitching, throbbing so hard that it was almost starting to ache.

 

Dennis took pity on the other man, and when he slipped his tongue inside of Mac, he squeezed his cock, giving it a few steady, sure handed jerks.

 

That was all Mac needed to push him over the edge, and he nearly screamed when he came, vision going fuzzy and clenching around Dennis’s mouth, which made Dennis suck on his ass instead of licking it. His hips rocked back and forth, rolling up and down while Den milked his orgasm, then immediately shoved his come-sticky fingers into Mac’s mouth. He smirked, standing up and watching his roommate nurse on his digits, whimpering and whining and licking his own come. 

 

Dennis snorted and pulled his fingers out with an obscene popping sound, then sighed heavily. “Go clean yourself off. You're a fucking  _ mess _ .”

 

Mac nodded and whimpered, licking his lips and blindly reaching behind him to grab an unopened Twinkie package. 

 

Dennis made a face of disgust and flipped Mac’s fat body over to lay on his back, face up, just so he could watch him wheeze and eagerly eat the snack cake. “Really, dude?” He asked, grimacing at the white goop in his beard, that was indistinguishable from being jizz or Twinkie filling.

 

“I’m hungry,” Mac mumbled through a mouthful.

 

“Yeah, you goddamn hippo. I bet you are.”

 

The insult kind of made Mac smile, and he looked up at Dennis with satisfied eyes, lidded and happy.

 

“Can I have a kiss?” He asked through a mouthful of Twinkie.

  
Dennis rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Now shut up. Kisses are gay,” He said, only half-joking. And with that, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Mac’s mouth, not really worrying about the origins of the white stuff in his beard. It was the softest thing they’d done all night, and even though Dennis would rather die and see his soul condemned to hell than admit it, he liked the softness.

 

"Are you still hungry?" He asked against Mac's lips, thoughtfully licking away some cream from the Twinkie.

"No," Mac giggled, leaning up for another sugary kiss.


End file.
